Super Jex
Super JEX is the super-powered form of JEX, taken on when he harnesses the power of Elbertson family magic, and is the hidden final antagonist of Jermania - Late Edition. Description Super JEX resembles JEX, but somehow even more amazing and attractive. He stands at an impressive 7'4", and appears to be a super dense being, weighing 640 lbs but not looking like it. He has spiky golden hair, reminiscient of Super Saiyan Goku from Dragon Ball, and his signature shades glow a bright blue. His pants turn yellow and begin to glow, and he also takes off his shirt, revealing blocky text reading "SUPΣR JΣX" emblazoned across his chest. Super JEX is JEX's superpowered form. He normally has mostly the same personality as JEX, though he was briefly corrupted by evil and became a tyrant. Fortunately, this didn't last long and his psyche was soon restored. Super JEX's wrestling stats were all 100, excluding the ones capped to 60 or 80, and he had many Level 3 abilities. He had Speed Buff and Blackout, which allowed him to teleport behind his enemies. He also wore two Infinity Gauntlets, each holding a single stone, though he never fully utilized their powers. History Jermania - Late Edition After Green Screen won the Jerma Rumble of Jermania 2018 and soon after defeated Jerma, JEX, and Adam Sandler backstage, JEX found himself left with no other option but to reach out to the Elbertson family line. He received a blessing from his great need, with Jerma creating Super JEX live on stream to destroy Green Screen once and for all. Super JEX was successful in defeating Green Screen. However, it allowed Green Screen to achieve his final form: the Super Blue Screen of Death. The Super BSOD invited Super JEX to a hell-in-a-cell match in front of the Jermania audience, and the two headed to the ring to battle. After the Super BSOD's climactic defeat, the balance between good and evil shifted dramatically, corrupting Super JEX's mind in the process. He severely wounded the Super BSOD and began causing some serious trouble in the venue. Several Elbertsons, including Wall Dad, Lou Elbertson, and Jerma Raptor, all reached out to Super JEX and attempted to fight him 3-on-1 in order to knock some sense back into him. However, Super JEX could not be stopped, and he injured Lou in the battle. Tired of seeing this chaos continue, Wall Dad transformed into Wall Chad 2.0 to have a friendly ladder match with him. After finally fighting a being whose strength matched his in a friendly match, Super JEX saw the error of his ways and surrendered the victory to Wall Chad 2.0. It can be assumed that he later detransformed back into normal JEX. Gallery JermSuperJex.jpg|Super Jex IRL Superjexfullbody.png|A full body photo of Super Jex. Superjex.png|Super Jex standing over Green Screen. Superjexscale.PNG|Super Jex in comparison to Jerma Raptor and Wall Dad. Prejex.png|Super Jex before his transformation (regular Jex). Trivia *Super JEX's theme is Acid Bass from the The Movies soundtrack. *He is also a total Chad. Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble 5 Category:Superhero Category:Antagonists